Fulfilling a desire
by Moo211
Summary: A wound up Troll happens upon a bathing Blood Elf. Need I say more?


Rajabrek strode through the woods, shouldering golden leaved-bramble bushes aside. The male was clad in tanned leather that varied from light to dark browns, a tattered wolf-skin pulled over his face. He moved with feline fluidity, despite his hulking frame he didn't make a sound as he moved. The Eversong Woods glimmered with rays of an ever-present sunset, the colour pleasing to the eye.

The male passed the bushes, reaching a small lake that seemed to sink into the land; hiding it from view. He felt every muscle freeze as he saw a woman in the lake. She was completely naked and facing away from Raja. His eyes roamed over her pointed ears to her golden hair; all the way to her bare backside. He didn't notice that he'd been moving towards her until he could see individual drops of water clinging to her pale skin, he licked his lips and leaned closer, trying to catch her scent.

The woman seemed to catch his before he got hers. The heavy musk of a male tingling at her nostrils, she sniffed at the tang a couple times before whirling around, her teeth bared. As she whirled, so did her breasts; they seemed to jump into view. They were big enough to fit in Raja's hands. Her nipples were a contrast to her creamy-looking tits, each nipple was swollen and stiff but still wet from the water. Raja's eyes drifted between her legs, the water not deep enough to cover her tight hairless snatch that dripped down her thighs. His eyes flicked back to hers and the two made eye contact for mere seconds. His was of pure desire, hers was fear. Raja threw himself on top of her.

The water sloshed and slapped against the edge of the lake along with the sounds of the woman's screeching. She beat her fists against his chest, her whole body dripping again as she'd been pushed underwater for a second. She whimpered and gasped for air, trying to shake off the pawing hands that squeezed at her tits, her heart-shaped ass. Her struggles intensified as she felt his hands move to each of her thighs, easily prying her legs all the way open. Raja moved between them and all she could do was rub the sides of her legs against his torso and keep thrashing around, which only served to bounce her huge tits around and grind her wet cunt against Raja's leather-cladded legs.

Raja looked at the women that squirmed before him, so ready to be dominated and fucked. Water splashed around them, sometimes hiding her pussy from view. He leaned down and with some manoeuvring of his tusks, his lips closed over one of her nipples and sucked. Hard. One of his hands moved to grip and massage the other before slipping down between her legs, hungrily feeling around and pushing a finger inside of her. Growling as he felt her hot little pussy squeeze him, her whimpers only pushing him into a frenzied mood. He didn't notice that the elves screeching had turned to soft moans, didn't notice that she now bit her lip and panted with those glowing green eyes almost rolling back in her head.

Raja leaned up, removing his fingers from her soaked cunt, his eyes unable to look away from those tits. Because of this, he struggled to undo his belt and slide his pants slightly down, but when he did, his eight inch cock sprung out. The colour matching his blue skin, the head of the huge thing oozing. Without any warning, Raja slammed himself into the woman. He threw his head back and hissed as all eight inches of him slipped around inside of her tight pussy, feeling her wriggling hips resisting him. He looked back down, drinking in the sight of the woman grimacing and biting her lip in pain, her long ears twitching and one eye clenched shut. Raja gripped and pulled at her huge tits, rubbing her nipples between his fingers as he began to slam against her hips. Sliding in and out over and over.

The woman mewled and whimpered, her hands gripping one of his hands, her nails digging into him. Her hips wriggled and rose upwards, her struggles only allowing angles that forced Raja deeper inside of her. They both moaned, although hers was pained. She felt as if she would burst open with any thrust of this huge cock slamming into her, her juices coating his length and splashing both of their thighs. The elf looked up at the troll as he bit down on his lip and hissed, pure ecstasy all over his face and in each moan he let out as he gave one final slam, pushing all the way into her and pausing.

As she felt the male's hot cum spurt inside her, coating her insides. She felt herself tighten, pleasure overtaking her whole body, tingling and flooding through her. Her legs bucked and wrapped around Raja's torso and she tightened up even more around Raja, the sensation sending him over the edge yet again, his hot cum gushing inside her and dripping out of her hot little cunt.

Sweat coated both of their bodies as they shivered and panted in the shallow water, his cock still twitching inside of that tight elf pussy. Before either of them had really recovered from their orgasms, Raja slid himself out of her, an audible squelching sound was heard as she released him. Raja released a trembling hand off of the woman, wobbling to a stand. His wolf helm lay askew on his head and his armor soaked in a fine layer of bodily liquid and water. She watched as he slowly pulled his pants back up, nodded at her and strode away, pushing leafy bushes aside.


End file.
